bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Tanimoto
Tsubasa Tanimoto(翼雅彦,Lit. Wing Correct Prince ), is a perfect hybrid - being part Human, part Shinigami and part Hollow - who currently lives with him parents in the Human World. 'Appearance' Tsubasa is tall everywhere he goes, standing at 6'3", with a frame to match. He keeps himself in shape, but doesn't try to get body builder bulk. His eyes are an brwon color, and shine with just the smallest amount of light. He keeps his spiky hair short enough so he doesn't have to bother grooming it, but if he tries he could dress it up a bit as well. The strands itself are a dark with a natural blue frost on them, which are accented in the summer rays. Most of his clothing is in that odd casual-formal wear. While they are comfy and relaxed, he could still go semi-formal with them. Tsubasa is slender person with thin arms and thin legs. He appears to be very fragile, easy to get hurt and weak, but that’s quite the opposite, he has enough strength to use a big and heavy Nodachi with great efficiency. His slender figure makes his Shinigami attire look a size to big, especially because Tsubasa’s attire has longer sleeves then the average Shinigami attire, his own personal touch to his uniform. Furthermore Tsubasa wears his zanpakuto on his back and it’s kept there thanks to the scarf-like cloth attached to the sheath of his zanpakuto, he wears the cloth over his left shoulder to his right hip. 'Personality' Tsubasa is a young boy who shows no respect to anyone, not even a part of himself, like his zanpakuto. He likes to talk a lot and get to know people, looking for signs of mental weakness, which he can later use to anger, sadden or blackmail that opponent. He is quite a smooth talker, usually searching for the trust of his opponents, so later on he can later break it. Even though he’s a rebel, he almost never curses, only when his inner hollow takes over. And he’s very adaptive, being able to quickly grasp a situation or mental condition and adept to it, this doesn't mean he can see trough every plan, he's just good in reacting to the situation. And even though he hates to do it, he’s able to act respectful to someone for a short period of time to gain information, although he has a particular habit. His habit is to reveal his intention to the person he was respectful toward, and shout everything he thought about that person after he got what he wanted to gain. This usually means he holds a long story about all the characteristics he didn’t like. He also hates people who are really arrogant, especially arrogant people with a high position in an organization. When Tsubasa fights such an arrogant person, he snaps and becomes a crazy maniac, this is about the only time when Tsubasa doesn’t have a cigarette between his lips. 'History'[http://thesoulsociety.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sachi&action=edit&section=3 ' '] Tsubasa was born to a wealthy couple who created high budget movies, Sayuri the producer and her husband Masaru the director. Due to their hectic lifestyle and constant need to relocate to new places for weeks on end, Tsubasa didn't see much of him parents. He didn't mind, however, as these long absences not only let him do his own thing - playing video games and eating pizza, mostly - but also made the time they did spend together as a family all the more special. He was always one of the children at school who everyone liked, but never seemed to have many friends. In fact, he rarely ever seemed to be in the company of anyone other than his closest friend, Kaoru. The two of them were seemingly joined by the hip, skating everywhere and always laughing and joking at the silliest of things. The two of them had a knack for referencing video games all the time, something that greatly amused some and annoyed others. But if you were to ask Tsubasa or Kaoru if they cared, they would have only stuck their tongue at you and skated away. All of that changed a year ago, however. During a typically normal day at school during autumn, there was a great earthquake. Or at least, that's what everyone else thought it was. Tsubasa saw many giant monsters with large white masks and long black cloaks, easily larger than skyscrapers, and what appeared to be humans wearing traditional hakamas. All of the humans were standing on the air itself and using what looked to be incredible magic, one woman even using what seemed like an incantation, while the large monsters were firing great energy beams from their mouths. One of the humans, who wore a white haori over his black hakama, was effortlessly tearing through the giant monsters. Tsubasa could only watch in awe, unaware that a large number of much small monsters were charging straight for him as if he were some fragrant meat ready for consumption. The man with the white haori turned and stared at Tsubasa before shouting "RUN!" to him. Even though he was a mile away, at least, Tsubasa could still hear him clearly. When he saw the smaller monsters, he skated away as fast as she could. When he realised he had left Kaoru on her own, he considered stopping before noticing that all the monsters were seemingly only interested in him. Before long, Tsubasa got himself stuck in a dead end. Scared out of him wits, he held his hands out in defense as he recited the same incantation he had overheard earlier - "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" - ''and was surprised when an palm-sized ball of red energy shot forward and blasted many of the monsters away. As he jumped up and down and shouted "Yatta!", he noticed that one of the humans he saw earlier was only a few feet away and had killed the knocked away Hollows before they could get up once more. Clearly, he more surprised than Tsubasa had been about the red energy ball. Almost instantly, the rest of the strangely dressed humans surrounded Tsubasa and began interrogating him. The man with the white haori appeared, however, and silenced them all before asking Tsubasa his name and what happened. After he explained himself, the man introduced himself simply as "Captain" and mused that humans often gained unique powers by being near powerful reiatsu. He said he had never seen a human gain the power of a Shinigami before, not like this, but that he also feels something else inside of him. The Captain then said he would take him to Soul Society, to have him checked over. Tsubasa was a bit worried at the prospect, but his curiosity got the better of him. During him time in Seireitei, as these "Shinigami" called it, Tsubasa learned a great many things. He learned that Shinigami were protectors of the balance between the living and the dead and that their primary role is to protect humans from Hollows, which were the monsters Tsubasa had previously fought. Tsubasa was told that, for some reason, he could use Kido and that the Kido Corps would teach him a great many Kido over time, so that she could better protect himself. A few weeks later, he was also told that he was unique beyond comprehension. According to the results, Tsubasa was actually a hybrid of Human, Shinigami and Hollow. Although Tsubasa would never hear of it, the Council of Captains had debated for days on end concerning whether or not such a mysterious and unique being should be allowed to live. The ruling was in him favour in the end, however, and he was allowed to continue with his normal life while extensive research and tests would be performed to find out how or why a perfect hybrid even exists. He was warned that Hollows may be attracted to his unique reiatsu, but that there were plenty of Shinigami patrolling the Human World so he'd ultimately be fine. Over the following year, Tsubasa proved to be an excellent user of all types of Shinigami combat, impressing a great many Shinigami while bringing resentment to many others. A few days ago, a Hollow appeared at Tsubasa's school and tried to attack him. Unwittingly, Kaoru got in the way and was near-fatally wounded. After taunting from the Hollow, Tsubasa found himself unable to control his anger and he instinctively loosed a great Cero that not only disintegrated the Hollow, but left a large hole in the school building behind. When Kaoru ran to see if he was okay, she saw that half the the sclera of Tsubasa's right eye was pitch black. Upon nervously mentioning this to her, Tsubasa merely covered his eye and ran away and silence. Shinigami from the Thirteenth Division quickly arrived on the scene to erase the memories of those who saw what happened, leaving the humans to believe it was simply an earthquake. After being informed by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute of him Hollow powers and the dangers of using them too much, Tsubasa decided that, as Halloween was coming up, now would be the time to tell Kaoru the truth he had kept from her for the last year. If him best friend was going to be in danger from Tsubasa himself, the least he could do was tell her. Even though he knows what he is and understands the implications of his unique nature, and even though it scares him more than he can bear, Tsubasa refuses to show people how it affects him. Whether this is because of some form of pride, or because he simply wants to prove to himself that he can look after himself, is unknown. 'Plot '''Lethal Invasion﻿ 'Powers and Abilities'[http://thesoulsociety.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sachi&action=edit&section=6 ' '] ' Vast Spiritual Power:' Being a perfect hybrid, Tsubasa possesses a unique spiritual energy that is neither Shinigami nor Hollow, but both. It is purple in colour,. Hollows are attracted to him unique reiatsu, just as weaker Shinigami find themselves curiously drawn to it. Swordsmanship Specialist: Tsubasa is expert at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his sword in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. His skill in swordsmanship is evident as he was able to take on three hollows with just one strike of his sword. Shunpo/Sonído Expert: '''Tsubasa is highly proficient in flash steps and sonido, Tsubasa has an instinctive ability to use both Shunpo and Sonído that allows him to cover great distances in a short space of time and keep up with the average pace of a Shinigami or Hollow. '''Shunsho (瞬嘯, lit. "Flash Howl"): The true counterpart of Shunko and an ancient and forbidden ability, this tecnique was taught by the Captain of Otmisukido, Shunsho literally turns reiatsu into raw physical power. In exchange for rapid growth in all of Tsubasa's physical abilities, he sacrifices an amount of reiatsu equal to how much of a boost in power he requires. While Tsubasa has advanced the technique enough to make its reiatsu-robbing effect temporary, he will still lose the power he sacrifices for up to a few weeks. As he requires as much free reiatsu as possible, however, Tsubasa cannot maintain Shikai while using Shunsho. *'Clones:' Tsubasa is able to create at least 10 clones of himself at once using Shunpo, While they are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. *'Utsusemi': Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Tsubasa is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he admits the majority of him "skill" as a hand-to-hand combatant comes from copying attacks he saw in anime and movies, Tsubasa has proven to be capable of defending himself well using only his hands. Due to him heightened strength and speed because of his Hollow powers, Tsubasa is able to fend off generic Hollows without considerable effort. Enhanced Strength: Tsubasa is quite strong in his Shinigami form; Tsubasa has shown the strength of a concentrated blow from him is highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block Kido Expert: 'Thanks to extensive training from the Kido Corps, Tsubasa is well versed in all forms of Kido. Able to use Kido up to #80 without incantation, and up to #95 with their incantation, Tsubasa is exceptionally skilled when it comes to using Kido in battle. Tsubasa is also able to reinforce Bakudo by speaking the incantation after he has activated the Kido. When accessing him Hollow powers, he is even capable of using two Kido at once. ' Cero: Tsubasa has the ability to use this unique Hollow ability, its effectiveness fluctuating depending upon her mood at the time. Deep purple in colour, Tsubasa can fire his Cero from either palm of him hands. At its weakest, Tsubasa's Cero can only push Hollows away. At its strongest, it can punch a hole straight through a Gillian-class Menos. When hhe feels particularly excitable, Tsubasa puts both hands together and calls out "Kamehameha!" whenever he uses a Cero. Equipment Tsubasa carries a few items with him at all times. * ' Substitute Shinigami Ring': Given to Tsubasa by Koichi Takahiro before leaving Soul Society for the first time, he use this in his right hand signifies him as a substitute Shinigami, allowing him to remain active in the Human World. *·'Goggles': An old pair of goggles composed of glass lenses and leather, they have a classical appearance that has always fascinated Tsubasa. Received from her grandfather before he passed away, these goggles are Tsubasa's most prized possession and she cleans them more than she cleans herself. *''' Roller Blades': Custom made using designs from the latest models, these carbon fibre roller blades maximize performance, comfort, stability and durability without weighing more than normal trainers. They are purple in colour with a black ace of spades adorning the outer heel of her right foot. *'PSP': A rare Sony 20th Anniversary Edition PSP that carries with him almost everywhere. Comes with a variety of games, most of which are RPGs, Strategy RPGs and Ace Attorney games. '''Zanpakuto' Zetsumei (Death Killer)': Tsubasa’s unreleased zanpakuto takes the form of a Nodachi (meaning “Field sword”). The hilt of Tsubasa’s zanpakuto is 30 centimeters long (12 inches) and is wrapped in a purple cloth. The full length of Tsubasa’s zanpakuto is 97 centimeters (3.2'). The sheath of the blade is made from wood and therefore very light, most of the weight comes from the Nodachi. ' Shikai: it's activation command is Eikyo, Zetsumei! (Impact, Death killer)'. When released,is classified as an enormous cleaver from tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long,It has tsuba and purple proper hilt; what Tsubasa holds is the cloth-wrapped tang and has a black blade with a silver edge; Tsubasa will have blue-glowing iris when he releases his sword. Shikai Special Ability: it is able to increase or decrease its own density and that of the objects it hits, thus increasing and decreasing its weight and durability. When Tsubasa swings the blade, he decreases its density to be faster, and he increases the density when he hits, so the power of the hit increases drastically. Also, when it hits, Tsubasa decreases the density of the opponent's weapon, so that it easily breaks and makes it even harder for the opponent to block. Shirudo (pressure shield): Tsubasa denses all particles around him to form a nearly impenetrable shield. He can also use it for offense by slamming into his opponent. Tsubasa can choose wheter he makes it a solid one or if he wishes to disperse the enemy's attack, he can make the particles move around him at great speed. Seikon Ryuseiha '''(pressure Meteor wave): Tsubasa store in his sword density particles and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of meteors it has the power to reach the speed of sound when it burns his reiatsu beyond the limit, Seikon Ryuseiha is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. '''Iso(Phasing)Tsubasa possessed the ability to pass through solid matter by passing him atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which he was moving when attacked, he could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through him harmlessly. 'Kurassha jigoku '(Hellish Crusher): Tsubasa 's most painful technique. The target is closed in by the denser particles, until it is completely crushed. At first, the victim will find his movements restricted by the shikai's power. But as time goes by, the particles will become denser and denser, until the opponent can no longer move. Then the body is completely crushed in a matter of seconds. The entire process takes about one minute. If Tsubasa has to battle multiple opponents, he can still do it in seven minutes. It takes some time to prepare, but when it's ready, there's no escaping it. This technique can be used against multiple opponents at once, although it takes longer to kill. Tsubasa has never showed this technique to anyone. Trivia *Tsubasa never goes anywhere without him lucky goggles resting on him head. *Tsubasa's favourite food is pizza, which he eats almost exclusively. *Tsubasa is a video game otaku and proud of it, too. He carries a PSP in him pocket. *All of Tsubasa's hand-to-hand combat techniques are from fighting video games. *Tsubasa's theme is New Divide by Linkin Park